Hunter x Vacation
by MystiqueSilver
Summary: Hunters decide to take a little vacation. A vacation where they can relax and have fun with each other. A vacation where Kurapika was forced to go on. Kurapika thought he would use this 'vacation' for tracing scarlet eyes. But turn of events makes all of them this vacation is not going to be as usual. Will Kurapika be able to find scarlet eyes? Read and find out. :) Mild KuraXOC


**Hunter x Vacation by MystiqueSilver**

**Beta readed by UeharaSakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**A/n: Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfic. I'm newest author here so please be nice to me. Domo Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *bows* This fic is beta readed so you don't have to worry about grammar and stuff, thanks to my beta reader Arigatou Ue-san! Please enjoy my story! ^_^**

**Note: Appearance of characters will be like: Leorio and Kurapika: 1999 version. Killua and Gon: 2011 version. This fic will take combination of both versions as timeline and other things.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It's a fine evening of the rainy season. The rain just stopped a few minutes ago and water puddles sprawled everywhere making the atmosphere cold and wet. The clock pointed at 09.00 PM, the streets were deserted due the peoples stay in their houses; trying to warm their bodies from the cold weather.

Everything was peace and quiet, all of the light was turned off except one room, where's four hunters live.

"It's your turn, Gon!"

"No way! It's your turn now!"

"What?! I just went a few days ago! Now, you go!"

"No! You go!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

The two of them were fighting for a few minutes ago and they have no intentions to give up, yet. Their forehead's touching each other and about to strangle each other while turning the living room into a wrestling ring.

"Can't both of you just quit it?!" Said the blonde Kuruta who was reading his book peacefully. He put his book aside and sighed.

"HE STARTED IT!" They both said in unison while pointing at each other

Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Do you want to get thrown away from this place?" Kurapika asked as they shook their head "Then, keep it quiet. You distrubbing people" Kurapika said."But, I don't want to go. It was his turn now" The spiky haired boy whined "Don't you whine. I was the one who went out" The white haired ex-assassin retorted.

"No! I was!"

"No! I-"

"Stop it both of you" Kurapika growled as the two of them shivered.

"Why don't you do Janken to finish this stuff?" Kurapika sighed

"Fine with me" Killua shrugged

"But ... Okay, fine" Gon said, pouting

"JAN ... KEN ... PON!"

"HA! I win! Come on, hurry up and go!" Killua said while grinning

"But-"

"No, No buts. Now go! I want my candy right away!" Killua said as he pushes Gon to the front door. Gon turned around and sticking out his tongue as Killua did the same. Gon pouted and slamming the door shut. Kurapika sighed and shaking his head while watching the scene before him. He turned around and looked at Leorio sleeping peacefully as if he wasn't bothered by all the fights before. _'I wonder if he's in a coma...' _Kurapika thought, sweat dropping

'_How did I stuck with them in the first place? ...' _Kurapika thought as he tried to remember how did he end up in this small apartment with these people.

Actually, it's been 5 days since they went on a vacation because Gon and Killua's game entrance was postponed for three months and Leorio just finished his exam and have some free time for the next three and a half month. Kurapika was against the idea but three, no, two of them insisted him to come. After the incidents in Yorkshin, the three of them knew that Kurapika is tired and need some rest. So, they insisted him to get some vacation.

_Someone _with silver hair even tried to blackmail Kurapika, exposing an embarrassing photo of him changing in the social media. He suspected Killua did this because, he thinks Killua sick of watching Gon sulking and babbling about him (Kurapika) to have some rest and something likes that. But he knows that Killua wouldn't dare to do something shameless like that and he knows that his friend didn't have any shameless photos of him and thanks to Gon and his honesty, Kurapika was sure about Killua don't have any such picture of him.

And finally Kurapika agreed on going with them, with a little push from Melody and Basho, because they knew Kurapika is tired. Melody told Light Nostrade that Kurapika was sick in yorkshin city and still need more rest. Finally, the Nostrade family insisted Kurapika to take a leave for 3 months or something like that. The Nostrade family is in a pinch, due Neon lost her ability to predict the future, and he can't let his bestest bodyguard die or seriously sick.

And because of that Kurapika had to leave forced by melody, and finally Kurapika accepted his fate. He let out a heavy sigh and sweat dropped at the thought of everything. He remembers Melody's word about having 'fun' on his vacation and Basho's sulking face. Basho was sulking because Kurapika can have a vacation and he can't have one. Kurapika never even went shopping with Neon and how can he have a vacation? Can't anyone notice that shopping with Neon is exhausting?

Finally, Kurapika thought there's nothing wrong with taking a vacation for a while and he was getting paid while he's on vacation as well. Kurapika think that he can use his vacation to search for Scarlet eyes. He actually found one in Yorkshin but unfortunately it's the fake one and so, he had to find out where's the real other pair.

...

Gon lazily walks to the 24 hour store near their apartment. It was actually a small apartment with four small room and living room which isn't that big for the four of them. All of them agreed on renting an apartment than staying at a hotel which cost a lot of money, but sadly all of the best apartments were full and they decided to stay in the apartment untill they found the suitable place for the four of them.

Gon stomped his feet on the ground as if ground did something wrong to him. He pouted and his brows were knotted up in a moe way.

'_Killua is such a sneaky guy! I'll make him pay for this!' _Gon thought grumpily. Actually he didn't really want to go out; he wanted to stay inside the apartment instead walking down in this wet street. It's not like he didn't want a candy but it was because he hated it when he's out in this cold weather while Killua lazily sitting inside the apartment

"Nyan~"

He saw a little kitten playing with the other one. Gon walks to them and bent down on his knee. He lifted his and reach out for the kittens but before he even touch them, they run away. He sighed and stood up while dusting his clothes. Suddenly he heard some weird noise coming from an alley near him. It was the sound of peoples fighting, but without any loud noises or screaming. Gon became curious and decided to take a good look on what happen and then he walks down to the alley to take a look.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you like it. I know it's pretty short but it's just a prologue! The actual chapters in story will be pretty much longer than this. If you find it any wrong then please PM me. No flames please! I'll try to update as fast as possible.**

**Anyone care to review? :)**


End file.
